Secrets and Lies
by PoshWesterveldt
Summary: AU Based on the movie Cruel Intentions. At the age of thirteen, Serena is adopted by Eleanor and is integrated into the world of the UES. Now, 3 years have passed and their still playing the same games, but this time, has Blair dug too big a hole for herself? Couples: Mainly Blair/Dan pairing, but has Dan/Serena, and Blerena.
1. Prologue

**This is an AU based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Blair is Kathryn, Serena is Sebastian, Dan is Annette, and Jenny is Cecile. Obviously this isn't going to follow the same exact storyline of the movie because that would be predictable. **

**The chapter isn't long, but that is only because it is a prologue. I will make sure to have the next chapter longer, but that's only you guys like the story.**

* * *

Another summer passes and another school year in Constance begins. It is the first day of school and Serena is watching her step sister Blair speaking licking her spoon of yogurt in the kitchen and eyeing smirking. The uptight brunette bitch is always teasing her.

She enters the open-concept kitchen and pours herself the orange juice from the fridge.

"I hope you had a good nights worth of sleep S," Blair says and places her spoon on the marble counter.

She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's your turn"

Like always, her step sister is looking for something to fill the dullness. But even she must admit the games they played were fun.

"Do you know who Dan Humphrey is," Blair asks and slides off the stool.

Serena's blue eyes go straight the bare beautiful toned legs of Blair. Her skirt is way too short.

"Yes, I know of him," She answers and feels a lump in her throat. "He lives in Brooklyn."

She has no clue what Blair would ever want from the loner Dan Humphrey. What surprises her more is how Blair knows of him.

Blair smiles devilishly. "Good. What do you know about him?"

"He's quiet and tends to keep to himself," she says and shrugs.

"He also thinks he is above us all Upper East Siders," Blair replies and inches closer.

"Get to the point B."

"I want you to get him to fall in love with you," Blair tells her and smirks.

The worst thing they had ever done was blackmail Asher by using Chuck to seduce him and then having it on camera. This challenge from Blair was even worse.

"What's in it for you," she asks, eying Blair skeptically.

"I'd like want to ruin Jenny Humphrey's life in every way possible."

Serena can't help but smirk. "You're threatened by her."

"She's getting a lot of attention she doesn't deserve," Blair says and Serena can feel the anger of her step-sister building up. "I want to make sure she realizes she is out of our league."

She couldn't agree more in regards to Jenny. Guys like Nate and Chuck were drooling over her long tan legs and the girl was clearly barking up Blair's territory. Everyone knows a freshman can't just slide their way into their circle, especially if the girl is from Brooklyn.

"Even if I agree with your intentions, it's not worth it for me B," Serena says.

"But I haven't even told you about the prize."

Blair starts to rubs her fingers across the inside Serena's bare thighs and a bead of sweat begins to form on the top of her forehead.

"What's the prize B?"

Blair leans into Serena's ear. "I'm going to give you what you've always wanted. One night with me."

There is nothing more in the world that Serena wants. She fell in love with Blair the first night Eleanor took her in and brought her over to their penthouse.

"You've certainly raised the stakes," Serena replies.

"So do we have a deal?"

She nods and Blair smiles devilishly. She watches Blair back away and leave the kitchen. Now all she has to do is figure out what Dan Humphrey looks for in a girl.

* * *

**Please drop a review and let me know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews. One of the guest reviews had a very good point regarding Dan being Sebastian and Serena being Kathryn, but the problem is that I can't picture Serena being Kathryn. It would be way too OOC for me because in my opinion, Serena isn't very mean or dark. To me, Blair is the one who reminds me most of Kathryn. So that is my reasoning for writing the characters the way they are.**

**Also, an important thing to note is that minions don't exist in this world. **

* * *

It shouldn't be too difficult for Serena to get Dan Humphrey to fall in love with her. All she needs to do is wear a shorter than usual skirt, give him a seductive smile, and he'll be eating out of the palm of her hand.

Serena takes off her shades and stares through the window of the Roberto Cavalli shop to see Jenny Humphrey roaming around. She has no idea how Jenny plans to pay for any of the clothes in the store.

She smirks when she sees Dan behind her.

"He's hot S," Blair says, smiling devilishly. "There may be some pleasure after all."

"You've never seen him before?"

"I've never took the time to check him out," Blair replies.

"Let's head inside and listen in on their conversation," she says and discreetly opens the door.

They hide behind a clothing rack with their backs turned against the Humphreys.

"Are you going to Blair's party," Jenny asks, twirling back and forth with a cute blue dress.

"No, I wasn't invited" Dan says.

"Well she invited me, so that means you're invited," Jenny replies.

Dan smiles and shakes his head. "I would love to see their reaction to me crashing a party of the great and prissy Blair Waldorf."

Jenny sighs dreamily and holds her hands together to her heart. "She's perfect isn't she?"

Dan rolls his eyes.

Serena smiles and glances over to a smirking Blair. "You're already on her good side."

"Dealing with Jenny is going to be quick and easy," Blair says and spins around.

She follows the smoldering brunette over to the two siblings.

"Oh my god. Blair," Jenny shouts excitedly.

"Jenny," Blair gasps and matches her excitement. "What are you doing here?"

She smirks and watches them rub their cheeks against one another while kissing the air. Blair is so good at being fake. To anyone who knew Blair from afar, she was kind of an angelic figure, but Serena knew better.

"Serena," Jenny greets and air kisses her as well. Jenny then points to Dan. "Blair, Serena, this is my brother Dan."

She smiles and her eyes widen as though she recognizes him. "I know Dan. You're in our English class."

There was no way she planned on meeting Dan without a little research.

"I'm surprised you noticed me," Dan says and she can't help but think it comes out as bitterly.

"Dan," Jenny murmurs under her breath and elbows him.

"So are you planning to wear that to my party," Blair asks, trying to deflect and change the mood.

"No way," Jenny laughs and waves her off. "I could never afford something like this. I actually like to pick out a dress, and then when I get home, I attempt to design it."

"Jenny." Blair tilts her head to the side and places a hand on her hip. "You could've just come to me. I have millions upon millions of dresses you can wear for my party."

"Really?"

Serena sees the mischievousness in the way Blair's lips is curled. For some reason, no one ever notices it.

Blair tugs Jenny's hand along. "Come on, let's go back to my place." Her eyes then go to Dan. "You should totally join us. I'm sure you could use a suit."

"I'll pass," Dan deadpans.

That perky act disappears and her lips press tightly. No one dares to say no to Blair. "Suit yourself." Blair starts heading out of the store with Jenny along her side. "Come on S."

She follows Blair and sneaks a look back at Dan, but sees that his eyes are on Blair as they leave.

* * *

She watches the exchange between Blair and Jenny. Surprisingly, both girls have similar taste in clothes. She sits on the ottoman on the end of Blair's bed and watches them run through the wide assortments of dresses.

"Try this one," Blair says and hands Jenny the dress. "Nate will love it."

Jenny's eyes widen. "How do you know about Nate?"

"I've seen the way you stare at him," Blair teases and winks.

Jenny places her bottom lip in-between her teeth. "Okay, I'll go try this on."

She watches Jenny leave for the bathroom. They finally have a moment alone and she wants answers as to what Blair is thinking.

"Why are you helping her," She whispers harshly.

Blair smirks. "Remember S, she has to trust me first."

Jenny is a nice girl and all, but she can't waltz into their world without earning her stripes. She can recall when she first moved in with Blair. It took some time for her to be accepted by them. She would always try to do the right thing, but in the end she would lose and Blair would prove to be right.

"You on the other hand have some work to do," Blair says.

"We both know this won't take very long."

"I wouldn't get too cocky S. Your looks won't get you far this time."

Serena laughs because that's the most absurd thing she has ever heard. Her looks get her everywhere. She can't remember anyone ever saying no to her.

"We'll see," she murmurs, feeling as though she is being challenged.

* * *

Dan heads out from the backdoor of the bar to seek some silence so he can write. He has done his job and the band seems to be doing fine.

He opens the door and steps into the dark alley to see Serena Van Der Woodsen leaning her back against the wall and smoking a joint. The girl is gorgeous and he always thought she was one of the more welcoming people from school while others appeared more snobbish.

He sits on a crate and pulls out his journal. "I never pictured you going to a concert in an obscure bar like this one."

She meets his eyes and cocks an eyebrow. He can't help but smile when she does.

"What can I say, I'm a fan," she says and takes a hit from her joint.

He notes how brief her words are and comes to the conclusion she may not want to talk to him. He doesn't mind and could use the silence to fill the blank page in his journal. Opening up his journal, he furrows his brows in deep thought and tries to come up with the words for his first sentence. He can feel her staring at him, but he tries to ignore it.

"Do you work here," she asks.

His eyes leave the journal for her. "No, I work for the band."

"They're good."

"Hmm." Dan goes back to his journal.

He doesn't know why she is talking to him. In school, she never said one word to him and it makes him lean towards suspicion.

"Do you want a hit," she offers him the joint.

"I don't smoke."

She smirks. "Everyone smokes."

It looks as though she finds it amusing but the answer is simple, he doesn't want to destroy his whole central nervous system. Besides, they all smoke and he prides himself on not being one of them.

"Not me," he says.

"Right, I forgot you're above everyone," she teases lightly.

He meets her eyes and tries to read her, but the only thing he manages to see is glee. It's like she is toying with him. Serena has a reputation for being quite the flirt. Her previous boyfriends were usual older and in college, but there are rumors of her sleeping around and then breaking their hearts. She'll fuck you one night, and then forget your name the next. On the other hand, Blair is the opposite. He doesn't remember a rumor of her sleeping with anyone, but he has heard that she enjoys stringing boys along as well.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he tells her.

"That's rich coming from you," she scoffs.

His lips press in a grim straight line. "Sure."

How the hell is he supposed to respond to that? He thinks it's best to ignore it and let his attention fall back on his journal as he can feel an awkward silence looming.

"Is that a diary," Serena asks, trying to take a peak.

Okay, so she is not letting the awkward silence faze her. Is it not obvious that he thinks she is bad news and she thinks he is a know it all who is beneath her.

"No, it's a journal."

"What's the diff?"

_Diff?_ Yes, this back and forth is really stimulating.

He sighs. "The difference is that I'm not writing about my feelings or how my day went. It's more about the things I've noticed about my surroundings. For example, this particular journal is for the notes I've written on the bars I've went to."

"That's interesting," she says and sits beside him on the crate. He can't help but look at her strangely. She ignores the look on his face and grabs the journal off his hands to read what he has written so far. "This is very detailed."

"It has to be; otherwise I could forget little things when I'm writing at home."

"You think the lead singer is a douche," she reads off the page and smiles.

He likes her smile. It's nice and makes him feel at ease.

"With tight pants like that, it's completely warranted," he tells her and grabs journal back from her. He then puts it in his messenger bag and hops off the crate. "I think I'm going to head inside."

If he can't write in peace, then there is no point in sitting outside.

"Okay, cool." She nods and runs a hand through her hair. "My friends and I have some fakes, so if you want, you can join us for a drink."

He can't imagine her friends being very welcoming and he finds her behavior towards him to be odd.

"It'll be fun," she says and smiles seductively.

Something fishy is going on and that seductive smile says it all. He is not buying it for one second.

"Can't, I have duties backstage," he replies.

Her face turns mystified and he finally smiles before heading back inside.

* * *

Blair hears someone climbing the staircase. She opens her drawer and places the journal inside of it. It is obviously Serena coming home after her night out in Williamsburg. She locks the drawer and pokes her head out of her room to catch her step sister trying to sneak back in her room. For Serena's sake, thank god her mother is on pain medication.

She smirks. "How did it go?"

Serena abruptly stops and her shoulders tense up. She turns around and the look on her face provides Blair with the answer.

"That bad," she pouts. "Like I said S, your looks won't get you far on this one."

"He doesn't seem desperate to be _in_," Serena says.

She places a hand on her hip. "Unlike his social climbing whore of a sister."

Serena rolls her eyes. "She's not a whore."

"Sorry, skank," she corrects.

Serena laughs. "Anyways, back to Dan."

"It's really simple S. You're going to have to scheme your way into his life," she tells her.

"I wish it was that easy. Dan is good at reading people. He can sniff out fakeness from a mile away," Serena replies.

"Where is the fun if I help you along the way," she says. Serena sighs and shakes her head. "The clocks ticking S, my offer won't stand forever."

She watches Serena's eyes darken as they hum over her legs. She loves the affect she has on Serena. It makes her feel powerful and wanted, especially when someone as gorgeous as Serena looks at her that way.

She make sure to give Serena an alluring smile and heads back into her room, feeling a pair of blue eyes on her.

Arriving in her room, she locks the door and takes out the journal from the locked drawer. Her features soften as she trails back to where she left off. She has no idea who had written pages and pages of notes on her, but she thinks she's in love with this boy. Anyone who comes to see her receive the award for her essay because no one is there to support her is special in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, but this is a short chapter. I wanted to write more, but it was the perfect place to end it.**

* * *

Serena is determined to get Dan Humphrey to fall in love with her. Morning before the start of school arrives, and she parks her Jaguar on the curb outside Dan's building. She seductively lies on the hood of the car and waits for him to come out of the building like a lion stalking its prey.

She sees Dan open the door and ascend down the stoop of his building with Jenny following behind.

"Need a ride," she asks and smiles seductively. Oh yeah, he is definitely hers now.

"I'll see ya later Dan," Jenny says and tries to suppress her laughter. She leaves them to head down the street for school.

"What are you doing," Dan asks and looks confused, slightly frightened even.

She slides off the hood of her car. "I was thinking we got off on the wrong foot."

"I feel like you're making it worse."

She pouts her lips which has done wonders for her in the past.

"Tell me what I need to do to make it better."

He looks at her in disbelief. "Look, I'm not some stupid jock. I know there is obviously a motive for you here."

Dan shakes his head and leaves for school.

"Wait," Serena protests and follows him.

Unfortunately, her heel lands in a pot hole and she rolls her ankle. The only thing left is to scream in pain and try to stop the tears from falling. Dan is by her side within a second. He runs his finger along her ankle and she can only grimace from the pain. It is definitely going to be swollen.

"You're bleeding," he states and studies the giant gash on her knee. "Let's get you upstairs."

He helps her up the staircase of his building and into his loft. She finds it to be cozy and welcoming. It has an old school feel to it with the old vinyl record player and posters of singers from the 60s and 70s. He leads her over to the couch and leaves the living room for his bathroom. She leans forward to get a better look of her knee and almost faints from sight of the blood.

He walks in with a first aid kit. He places it on the coffee table and kneels down in front of her holding a smile. Her brows knit together to his kindness. She then notes his sideburns and decides she likes them. Not many boys in school hold sideburns the length of his. He definitely is a cutie, there is no denying that.

"Aaaaah," she groans when he lifts her leg.

He meets her eyes. "It's okay. Trust me."

She nods because his eyes are easy to trust, and lets him drip the alcohol over her cut. She grimaces and bites her tongue.

"You look really pretty by the way," Dan says, cleaning up her cut.

Her eyes soften. "Thank you."

He is definitely different from the all the other boys she has dated in the past. Most of them were too busy trying to get her in bed to even think of complimenting her.

Dan smiles and tosses the bloody clothe aside. "I'm really happy you two have been so nice to my sister. She really looks up to both you and Blair."

She can only offer a smile, knowing that this is all a game. She has no idea what Blair has in store for Jenny, but when it happens, she has a feeling it won't feel the same as all the other shenanigans they've pulled over the years.

"You know what you remind me of?"

She looks down and heart beats a little faster. "What?"

"Sunshine," Dan says and laughs.

He covers her gash with a large bandage. It looks hideous, but it will have to do.

Dan rises to his feet. "I have a pair of spare crutches."

"Thank you."

"You said that already." Dan winks and leaves her for one of the rooms.

To her surprise, he is really nice for someone who is supposed to think he is better than her. He comes back with a pair of crutches she has no idea how to use.

"Why are you being so nice to me," she can't help but ask.

"There is something about a damsel in distress that I just can't resist helping," Dan replies and assists her up.

Her throat tightens and she can only offer him nod. She places the crutches under her arms and Dan helps her along all the way downstairs.

"Do you think you can still drive," Dan asks when they reach the street.

"Yes." She nods and tosses her crutches in the car.

"Alright, see ya around I guess."

"Yeah, see ya," Serena says quietly, still reeling in from what just happened.

* * *

The first thing that pops in Blair's head when she sees Nate flirting with Jenny is an opening for sweet manipulation. She stands up and walks down the MET Steps.

She feels someone tap her shoulder. She confusedly turns around and sees Brooklyn standing before her. What the hell does he want? Obviously she can't be that rude because it would ruin the whole destruction of Jenny Humphrey plan.

"What can I do for you," she asks and tries to give him a kind smile.

"I saw you reading House of Mirth," he tells her.

He looks hopeful and a little frightened. She wonders why. She is giving him a welcoming smile. It's not like he can read what is in her head.

"Sure," she says.

"And what did you think?"

She raises a brow. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were friends."

He smiles, like it's easy and genuine. "I'm only asking because I wish I had someone to talk to about it."

She feels the same way because she is surrounded by Neanderthals who don't even follow the news, let alone reading an actual book. She eyes him up and down, making sure he receives that unimpressed feel.

"Okay, what did you think?"

"Really?" His mouth parts open in surprise. _This guy is really the social one_.

"You have five seconds to catch my attention," she tells him.

"Okay, I don't do well with pressure and deadlines," he says.

"And you just lost me. Good job Brooklyn." She gives him a fake sweet smile and moves past him.

"You remind me of Lily," she hears him say.

She stops abruptly and turns around. "What did you just say?"

"You remind me of Lily," Dan repeats more firmly.

She takes a few steps back towards him. "You've officially caught my attention. Go on."

"You're a romantic at heart, but you're so obsessed with what others think of you that you never see what is right in front of you. That's why to this day, you have never been in love," he says.

She breathes deeply through her nose and is sure he can hear it. Her face turns into a scowl as she meets his eyes. Who does this sewage rat think he is? First he denies Serena until her ankle sprains and now he is pretending to know her.

"You don't know anything about me," she snaps and pushes past him.


End file.
